


The Last Night

by SwipatronSparks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brothers, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, dean's last night, married dean and roman, reminissing, shieldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: A little fic based on Dean's last night (based on 'the shields final chapter' special that was on the network last week)





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have been trying to get some writing done for weeks now, I have a couple of other unfinished works lying around based on episodes of raw from the last few weeks, 
> 
> of the 2 or 3 i have lying around this one is probably my least favourite of all of them, there's a lot I don't like about it but i figured I may as well post it because otherwise it would just be lost to my hard drive and I have had a couple of my readers over the last few weeks asking if my stories will be coming back so here is what I hope will be a start to their return.

It had been a long time in coming, months of rumours, months of chatter back stage, but it was finally here, Dean's last night and if he was honest he was feeling a while mixed bag of emotions, relief, happiness, sadness, even a smidgen of fear, he sighed throwing the roll of tape into his bag and gripping his fists squeezing and manipulating his hand around to get the tape to form better to the shape of his hand.

“You ok there babe?” Roman, Dean looked up a grin easily sliding over his face and he nodded.

“Yeah 'm good Ro.” Roman grinned back.

“Been a while since 'Ve seen that properly.” He mumbled, poking Dean's cheek, Dean scrunched up his nose and waved his hands around shooing away Roman's fingers.

“'M feelin' good.” He admitted, Roman took a good look at the man he called his husband, he knew Dean had been all over his head about what to do, stay, or go, sign a new contract that if rumours were to believed some of the guys would have given up limbs for, or turn it down. Sometimes Dean had talked about it, crawled under the covers, settled himself into Roman's arms and just let it all out. Other times he hadn't he had simply paced trenches into the floor of whatever room they were in at the time, either way Roman had always been there, with the same words every time, reminding him that he was behind him 100% no matter what, holding him tight in an attempt to force the swirling thoughts away even if it was just for a moment. Eventually though Dean had come to a decision, he had decided it was time to go, Roman would be lying if he said he hadn't been slightly disappointed to hear it, to learn he would be putting miles under his belt without Dean at his side, it was a scary thought, so used to Dean being at his side, the other man had been there since day 1, but another much bigger part of Roman was over the moon, because when Dean finally made his decision he almost felt like he got his husband back, without even realising he had been gone, a tension he hadn't been noticed was there was suddenly gone, Dean was smiling that beautiful smile of his again, and there was no denying that Dean was having fun again in the ring. He was pulled from his thoughts when Dean tilted his head a curious “What?” coming from him, he hummed confused still shaking his thoughts away.

“You have been staring at me for like the last 5 minutes, whats up?” Dean asked, Roman shook his head.

“'S nothin' just thinkin' about random crap. You ready?” He asked, Dean glanced around at himself then shrugged.

“Come on then, lets go find the champ and do this.” Dean grinned and half bounced out of the room in search of their missing team mate.

 

The match itself ended up being more fun than any of them had anticipated, the gelled together perfectly like they always had and Dean would be lying if he said hearing the crowd chant for what had to be the 8th or 9th night in a row for him not to go didn't make him question if leaving was the right decision.

“They love you man.” Roman said grinning as Dean rested his head on his shoulder.

“They love you.” He repeated. Dean let his head fall into his arms.

“I hear 'em.” He was pretty sure Roman probably didn't hear him but he heard Roman giggle then Seth was talking, and then they were hugging they pulled back slightly and Dean dipped his head a little.

“Thank you.” It was all he said, but feeling Roman and Seth hug a little tighter he knew it was all he had to say, they pulled apart and like that it was done.

 

Dean bounced back stage in much the same way as he had bounced out to the ring, letting himself be passed around the locker room as everyone took their chance to say their goodbyes, only for Dean to remind them that he was in fact married to Roman and would definitely be joining him on the road at some point because like hell was he missing any big pay per views or watching them from the tv when he could watch them live and in person, he was finally freed from the goodbyes and Roman and Seth were able to steal him away.

“I had fun tonight.” Dean said still grinning happily.

“We can tell.” Seth said from his spot in the driver's seat, he had been designated the driver as he was most familiar with the roads and they were all staying at his house for the night since they were in his home town.

“Is it really that obvious?” Dean asked, shifting to look first at Seth then to look in the mirror at Roman who leaned forward as far a his seatbelt would let him to wrap his arms around Dean's chair.

“Babe, you have smiled more tonight than you have in the last week. Its like you have finally relaxed again.” He explained, Dean hummed, now he thought about it he felt like that too.

“Didn't realise I was as worked up over this as I was, for a minute there I thought about not goin'.” He admitted.

“But I feel like I need some time.” He added before either of them could comment on his thoughts.

“Well you got plenty of it now.” Seth said.

“What're you gonna do with it?” He asked, Dean shrugged, he really had never thought that far ahead, in reality he still half planned on following Roman around for another couple of weeks, maybe even following him over to Europe because he really didn't feel like spending 3 weeks home alone with Roman on the other side of the world so soon.

“Go big foot hunting.” He said, Seth snorted, then laughed because Dean sounded so totally serious it was almost believable, almost, the goofy grin Dean had on his face was giving away the joke.

“Might go climb a mountain.” He said tapping his finger on his chin.

“Nope.” Roman said firmly from behind them and Dean sent him another goofy grin.

“No one said you have to come.” Roman shook his head again.

“Seriously what happened on the hike?” Seth asked curiously as he turned off the road winding down residential streets toward his home.

“You guys went on one hike together and Roman hasn't been near a trail since.” Seth said.

“Nearly fell off a damn cliff.” Roman grumbled.

“How'd you manage that?” Seth asked.

“Path was crumbling.” Dean explained. “It was an old trail, they have redone the paths since we went on it probably cos of where it was starting to crumble but Ro nearly took a tumble when it gave way.” Seth hummed now finally understanding.

Their conversation lulled as Seth finally pulled into his street and finally onto his drive, all of them sliding out of the car and stretching out tired cramped limbs, while their drive had been a pretty short one, their muscles never liked a drive after so much activity, often times getting cramped and stiff, their bodies starting to feel the bumps from the night as the adrenaline wore off. They all made their way to the door and inside before Dean scooped them all up into his arms and into another group hug, Seth and Roman both paused for second before joining in on the hug, no one said anything, just let Dean hold them until he let go, expressing himself the way he usually did, with actions rather than words.

An hour later found them all snuggled together on Seth's couch winding down from the night, watching whatever late night cartoon's Dean had been able to find and nursing cold beer's from Seth's fridge later Dean tucked up in Roman's arms in bed he would mumble that he couldn't have planned a better way to go out and really he didn't think it could have gone better, he had been able to go out on a high, with his brother and his husband at his side, it was an ending that was rare in their business, getting to go out on one's own terms, most people had the decision taken away from them, Dean would forever cherish it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsure how I feel about this, just something about this isn't working for me, but i feel like if i re read it again it will just end up being another fic buried in amongst the fic's on my computer if not deleted completely, 
> 
>  
> 
> either way I am somewhat happy enough with it to post it so I do hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> for those who have asked (there have been a couple of you) another chapter of baby makes 3 is in the works :)


End file.
